A Love So Right
by CynIsWhatIDo
Summary: A certain pale white eyed girl finds herself in Orochimaru's hands, but what will happen if a blackred eyed boy comes to her aid? Will love blossom? RR please
1. Prolouge

I do not own anything .

I got this idea from a dream... weird xD

It might be a little OOCish

Enjoy... i guess xD

* * *

Pale white eyes opened into a new surrounding.

A bed room.

Not her own bedroom.

The white eyed girl didn't remember how she got here, so she looked around, noticing she was on a king sized bed with the softest sheets she's ever felt, to her left was a door leading to who-knows where and to her right, she saw a man.

She gasped as some of her dark blue hair fell on her face.

The man starting chuckling, making the girl back up until her back hit the wall. The man crawled on the bed, slowly, towards her. The girl drew her legs towards her and hid her face in her arms.

"Hinata... sama..." The man whispered as some of his long black hair fell on her head. She looked up and saw a pair of yellow, demonic looking eyes; and before she realized, their lips locked.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness- this is just a prolouge 


	2. Uchiha Sasuke?

I still dont own anything xD

* * *

A hand started slipping up Hinata's shirt, as Hinata tried to push the man away. She would have screamed if the man's filthy lips weren't on hers, and if she attempted, his wondering tounge might slip inside. His hands were reaching his destination-

Hinata then remembered she was a shinobi.

Hinata ativated her Byakugen and her hands glowed into the Gentle Fist and she thrust them into the mans chest. He backed away, gasping for air and clutching his shirt where she hit him. Taking this opprotunity, she lept off the bed and ran towards the door, swinging it wide open, and started running through the maze-like halls. Even with her Byakugen, she couldn't pin point the way out.

_'Left... Right... Dead end.. Left...' _Hinata thought as she raced through the halls, desperatly trying to find her way out.

All of a sudden, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. She closed her eyes tightly, praying to herself that it wasn't that creepy man.

"Oi.. Aren't you gunna get up?" came a dark yet soft voice. Hinata opened her eyes and looked into a pair of onyx eyes.

"Sasu- Uchiha-sama!" Hinata gasped as she stared at him.

It's been five years since Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha seeking for power, thought she didn't know where he went, but here he was. The man to cause Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura to be in love and equally depressed for his disappearance, to cause the lack of cheerfulness in the village, the man who caused her to lose Naruto- not that she held a grudge or anything.

She noticed that he didn't change as much from appearance, his hair was slightly longer but his attire changed completelty. He wore a black shirt with the small fan Uchiha symbol in the middle and baggy black pants with black gloves and black shoes; it was almost like he went through a whole goth make-over.

"Hyuuga Hinata, right?" He said after a moment of awkward silence as he held out a hand for her. She shakingly took hold and he pulled her up, thought she tripped over her own feet and clumsily fell into his chest.

"I see you found my toy," said a creepy raspy voice from behind her.

"Your... toy, Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke questioned as Hinata's eyes grew wide in fear and she backed away from them all. Sasuke turned to look at her frighten, yet innocent face_. 'He is doing things to her? No, she can't... she's too innocent... He must has kidnapped her, but why?'_

"Yes, but I forgot she was a shinobi and she caught me off guard, isn't that right, sweety," Orochimaru said as he walked slowly towards the whimpering Hinata. She backed up two steps until she hit the wall with her back, she turned her head away, but Orochimaru lifted her head up with his index finger and stared into her frightened eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama... If you don't mind... Can I have your so call 'toy'?" Sasuke blurted out, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, but after he said that, Hinata's fear towards Orochimaru moved towards Sasuke. _'Damn... I hope she doesn't think that I'm gunna hurt her.' _

_'No... Not him too...'_ Hinata thought.

"Why, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru turned his haze off Hinata and stared at Sasuke with interest.

_'Think of something!' _Sasuke yelled at himself. "It's none of your business..."

"Ah, I think it is my business, Sasuke-kun."

"You can pretty much guess what my intentions are, Orochimaru-sama," Sasuke said as he looked at his sensei and smirked.

"Very well, just- try not to make a mess," Orochimaru said walking away laughing.

After Sasuke was sure Orochimaru was out of sight, Sasuke turned to look at Hinata. Hinata stared at him and looked away, letting out a small whimper. Sasuke sighed.

"C'mon," Sasuke said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close as they walked towards Sasuke's destination.

* * *

I'm gunna try to make the next chapter long )

Review please!


	3. A Room For Two

i still dont own naruto or any of his friends or anything

if i did, i would make sasuke a lot nicer and smarter so he wouldn't go to orochimaru in the 1st place

and i'd kill off sakura because she annoys me like a like xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After about a few minutes of walking, Sasuke opened a door and pulled himself and Hinata inside, and closed the door and locked it.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked at Hinata. She wasn't looking at him, instead, found the wall more interesting then him. Sighing again, he walked over to Hinata. She took notice and backed up away from him.

"Hinata..." Sasuke said but stopped when she fell to her knees, a small whimper could be heard.

"W-why..." was all she said.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked couriously.

"W-why am I h-here? W-why d-did you s-say th-that..." Hinata managed to say, she was on the verge of tears, her tiny fist were gripping the hem of her white skirt.

Sasuke sighed, yet again, and kneeled down to her eye level and lifted her chin so she looked at him in the face. He just looked at her, trying to find a way to express his thoughts without making himself sound completely soft.

"Hinata, if you think I'm gunna hurt you... don't. I would never do that. It's just," Sasuke looked away. "Seeing you in my sensei's hands- your too innocent to be doing those things. I am not like that. So I thought I could help you leave here. I don't know why you're here, but I know you don't belong here."

"Uchiha-san..." she gasped as she stared at him.

"Please, stop the formalities- just call me Sasuke, alright, Hinata-_chan_" Sasuke said with a small smile on his face. Hinata nodded and smiled back, and before he knew it, she embraced him.

Many thoughts were streaming through the Hyuuga heiress and the youngest remaining Uchiha.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said as Sasuke hugged her back.

_'What's this weird feeling... Eh... It's probably nothing,'_ Sasuke then pulled back and walked towards the door. "Stay here, I'm just gunna get some food for you."

She just nodded as Sasuke left, locking the door behind him. '_Just in case...' _

-.-.-.-.-

After Sasuke left, Hinata stood up and looked at the room she was in. To her right was a big drawer, two doors about five feet away from each other, a Television set, and a stereo, and to her left she saw a king size bed with maroon bed sheets with a couple of pillows scattered around, the door Sasuke left, a small table with two chairs, and a mirror.

Hinata slowly walked towards the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing her Sunday clothes, a white skirt that reached three inches above her knee, a periwinkle shirt with a few stars scattered around, light purple leg warmers, and a pair of white/purple shoes. She looked up at her hair and noticed that her neatly combed hair was a mess and not properly combed.

She then began rumaging through drawers looking for a brush and when she did find one she quickly combed her hair, then door opened revealing Sasuke carring a trey of food for the both of them.

"Uh... okay," Sasuke said as he uruptedly stopped to look at Hinata holding a brush above her head, ready to attack the person at the door.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata squeaked as she lowered her head, blushing.

"Um, it's alright- lets eat, shall we?" Sasuke said as he sat at the table set the trey on the table. Hinata sat in the chair in across from Sasuke and stared at the food in front of her. "It's not poisoned, if thats what you're thinking." Sasuke said as he took a bite out of his meal.

"Ah... gomen..." Hinata picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

'_She looks so cute when she eats- wait- WHAT DID I JUST THINK!' _Sasuke yelled at himself as a small blush appeared on his face, to Sasuke's relief, Hinata was too into her food to notice. It grew quiet after a few seconds and Sasuke decided to make small talk. "Um... Do you like the food?"

"H-hai," Hinata said as she smiled at Sasuke, making him feel weirder then before.

"I'm glad. I made this myself," Sasuke said as he sheepishly laughed.

"Sugoi! I never knew you could cook!" Hinata blurted out but stopped as her own hand clasped over her mouth and a blush appeared on her face.

"'Eh, it's alright. No one knows I can. They all think I'm too _macho_ to cook," Sasuke said as he stared at Hinata. "Hinata-chan..."

"H-hai?"

"You were the only girl in the village that wasn't part of my... _fan club_. I thank you for that. If only girls could be more like you. Nice, caring, sweet, innocent." Sasuke stopped as he looked away blushing, Hinata did the same.

Hinata then yawned and looked at the clock, it read 11:30.

"Anou... Sasuke-kun... I'm tired," Hinata blushed.

"Oh," Sasuke realized that there was only one place for the both of them to sleep.

On his bed.

"You can have the bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor..." Sasuke said.

"D-demo... It's your bed... a-and..." She was blushing madly. "I-I don't mind sh-sharing the b-bed with y-y-you..."

"Really?"

She nodded, not daring to look at him.

"Okay then... you go ahead and sleep, I need to go to my sensei to do my night training."

She nodded as she walked over to the bed and crawled under the blankets.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"'Night, Hinata-chan." but she was already asleep before her told her this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

im not very good :gonk:

forgive me! I'm trying my best here o.o

review if you wish


	4. Dreams

I still still still dont own naruto :tear:

-.-.-.-.-

As Sasuke sparred with Orochimaru, his thoughts kept wandering to Hinata. He tried to get her out of his mind as he dodged his sensei's blows, though he almost got hit a few times.

'_Hinata-chan...'  
_

_**SMACK **_

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sasuke-kun, you footing is all wrong today- is there anything... wrong?" Orochimaru asked with a devious smirk on his snake-like face.

_'Oh God. He probably thinks I _did _it with her... tch, I am not like that... _am i? Sasuke stood back up and faced his sensei. "Iie... I just have a lot of things going on my mind."

They continued sparring, dodging each other's blows while aiming blows to the other. Then they backed off a safe distance away from each other.

"Hmm... I see.." he ran towards Sasuke unexpectedly and landed another blow to Sasuke's chin. "You left your guard down- I guess you're in pretty bad shape tonight. Tomorrow, you better not slack off." he disappeared in a puff of white smoke, leaving Sasuke laying on his back, staring into nothingness

'_What is wrong with me? Hinata-chan...'_

-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's dream**

Walking.

Who knows where she is at, but she was walking.

Walking ever so confusedly.

Towards a dark man at the corner of a dim room from no where staring at the wall in front of him. His face was hidden by the shadow of the light post that hung a foot below the cieling. The lights seemed that they'd go out any minute.

"Hinata-chan..."

He knew her name.

The man turned to faced her.

She can barly see his dark eyes looking into her own white ones.

Then, he began walking towards her, though she stayed in place, not knowing what to do as her approached her.

"Hinata-chan..."

His face was leaving the shadows as his hand was reaching out towards her, gripping air- hoping it was her.

His face was half way out of the shadows, his lips aparted as he mouthed her name.

She tried to look away, but nothing seemed to work, her body was froze. She felt nothing, no blushing, no fear, no bravery, no nothing.

His face was completly off the shadow.

And the man was-

-.-.-.-.-

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke's concerned voice entered her dream as white orbs opened into the real world.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured as she rubbed her eyes, then looked at Sasuke, who was in bed next to her."What's wrong?"

"Ah... I came back and you were tossing and turning and I got..." His voice trailed off as he looked away from her.

"Oh.. I was having an... odd dream." She looked away as well, with a small blush on her face. She was in the same bed with Sasuke!

"I see..."

"Anou... What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Oh." she yawned.

"Go back to sleep, now," and so she did, but Sasuke didn't plan on sleeping that night.

Instead, he looked at her sleeping form. Her hair was falling to her face, and he had to resist the urge to move it off her angelic face. Her mouth was slightlt ajared, like a cute little sleeping child. Her lips...

He was about to touch her lips with his own when she turned in her sleep to end up facing Sasuke.

A smile appeared on his face and he layed down on his side and continued looking at her.

"Sweet dreams, Hinata-chan..." he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly.

As he closed his eyes, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, he turned to see Hinata snuggling with him in her sleep. A slight smile crept up his face as he wrapped his own arms around her waist held her close and they slept with no nightmares but with dreams of each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's dream**

He was looking everywhere for his Hinata. They were playing a game of Hide-&-Seek with a twist; it was her idea but the twist was his. He had killed Orochimaru months ago and asked Hinata to marry him a few weeks ago. She refused, saying it was too soon; though they've been going out for a while.

So here they were, at a secluded park, playing childish games. Though he had to admitt, he was having fun, especially with Hinata.

The twist.

The twist was: if they caught someone under five minutes, they get to do anything they want with the person. _Anything. _Though they can't use their blood limit abilities.

"Oh Hinata... where are you?" A teasing voice called, his ears listening for a giggle or two from his girlfriend.

He heard it. Faint, but he knew exactly where she was. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Got-cha!" he pounced on a nearby bush and straddled her, his arms pinning a giggleing Hinata to the floor. He leaned towards her ear, and whispered into her ear; tickling it, "You're mine." he then kissed her lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's dream (2)**

She was sitting down under a tree by herself, watching Naruto and Sakura walking together with intertwined fingers. A soft sigh escaped from her mouth, she hugged herself, trying to find a replacement for her missing lover, but before she knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind her. She turned to find Sasuke, smiling at her sweetly.

A blush appeared on her face as she smiled back.

He blushed slightly as he hoisted her in between his legs as he held her. She leaned her head back and rested it on his chest as Sasuke rested his head on her head.

All of her thoughts of Naruto and Sakura left with out a trace.

She had her beloved Sasuke with her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I had no idea what to put

I hope this was good enough...

Next chapter I hope for them to confuse their newly found love to each other.


End file.
